Fairy Tail
by Little.musician
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy go on a mission a dangerous one. What will they find? This includes Gruvia, NaLu, and Jerza. (Sorry if I misspelled that...) And a little bit of Gratsu Friendship?/Rivalry (Idk) This is t only a little bit :P SPOILER ALERT for Season 1 and 2 and the "Tale of Fairy Ice Trial" Manga ... I don't own Fairy Tail...
1. A Job!

**~Gray's POV~**

I looked through the jobs on the board. None of them suited my interest, I sighed and sat down at the nearest table. Juvia then ran over to me,"Gray-sama! Do you want to go on a job with me?!" She screamed. I looked away from her,"Nah there's nothin' good..." "AHHH is little ice princess too picky to choose a job?!" Natsu yelled. "Love rival" I heard Juvia mumble. I rolled my eyes and took off my shirt, "Oh yea Flame brain? I'm gonna beat you this time!" I screamed running towards him. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" He screamed, "Ice make SHIELD" I yelled making the shield in front of me. It immediately melted and fire came through my body I screamed, why did it hurt more than it usually does? Erza came out of nowhere and shoved us both down, I was breathing hard and struggled to get up. "Gray are you okay?" Erza asked holding out her hand I grab it and say,"Y-yeah...". I scratch my head. "Hey guys!" I heard Lucy call out. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu immediately turned around. "He LLLIKES HER!" Happy said. Natsu glared at Happy and looked back at Lucy smiling. Then Gramps came in and said,"NATSU, GRAY, LUCY, AND ERZA, come here..." Uh-oh... The master was on a table near Mira. "I have a job for you guys... It is S-Class, even though you all aren't S-Class except for Erza, I think this well suits you guys. You guys leave tomorrow." He said the last part looking at me, and held out a paper. Erza took it and we all looked at it, it read, "1 million jewel, to protect a village from dragons." But all I saw was the village name, it was the same village I was from, where my family... My eyes widened he looked up at the master, the master nodded and I was shocked th-they rebuilt it? What is going on? "Wait dragons? Then Igeneel might be there!" Natsu screamed. But after that I heard nothing. I couldn't think straight, I then said,"Gramps I need a word with you in private please." I was shaking while I talked. Once we came into a room he said, "You don't have to go if you don't want to." "N-no I just want to know... I thought it was destroyed... and why are there dragons there?" I said. He sighed and said,"It seems like someone made a memorial there for the attack... But was attacked again by 4 dragons. All the buildings are still there... You're house... but still um destroyed" I stood up and said,"I'm coming with them..." I opened the door and walked out. The place where Ur and Lyon found me... Where I watched my parents die. Deliora...

 **~Lucy's POV~**

"YEEEESSSSS WE'RE GOING TO BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO FIND IGENEEL!" Natsu yelled. "Aye sir!" Happy said. Erza then said,"Okay, since we're leaving tomorrow we should go home and pack." Then Gray came from the room and looked less like himself,"Gray?" I asked. He looked up and looked to the side. "Okay see ya guys tomorrow!" Natsu yelled running towards me,"Hey Lucy let me walk you home." He said. "Okay" I smiled, still a bit worried about Gray. We walked to my house, Natsu talked about meeting Igeneel and about beating the other dragons up. I was honestly still scared of Acnologia. "Natsu..." I started to cry. He looked over and stopped talking,"I'm scared..." I said. "Don't be , I'll protect you okay?" He said hugging me. I hugged back still crying. "Right..." I said smiling. I walked in my apartment and packed my bag. And went to sleep tomorrow's gonna be a big day.

 **~The Next Day~**

 **~Erza's POV~**

I wheeled the cart full of my bags to the train station. I looked at the clock 8:00 am, we said 8:30 to meet but I decided to come early I sat in the nearest bench and waited.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"We will see you soon master" I said. He motioned me to come towards him, everyone left already it was just me and him, "Look after them okay? Also this village used to be Gray's keep an eye out for him." The master said. I nodded and walked out of the guild._

 _~End Flashback~_

I heard quiet breathing I looked over to the bench that was beside me and there was a sleeping Gray. He was some what snoring, but not as much as Natsu. He had his messenger bag to the side of him. I looked at the clock it was only 8:15 he's usually late.

 **~Gray's POV~**

I started to walk to the train station at 8:00. When I got there Erza was staring at the ground, I waved my hand in front of her face no response. I decided to sit on the bench that was next to her bench, then I suddenly felt really sleepy, I did go to sleep at 5:00am. Then I dozed off for a few minutes.

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Natsu and I met before meeting at the train station and Natsu started stalling. "Do we really have to take a train, why can't we just walk?" He said. "I think that will be too long of a walk." I said giggling. We arrived at the station at 9:00. Erza and Gray were already there. Erza was standing up looking at a map and Gray was sitting on a bench and I think he was sleeping? "Awwww is the little stripper sleeping?" Natsu said. Erza looked up and said,"You're 30 minutes late." "Uhhh We're sorry..." Happy said a little scared. "Well we missed the 8:45 train now we have to wait 30 more minutes" Erza said. "Ummm should we wake him up?" I said motioning to Gray. "No just let him sleep." Erza said calming down.

 **~Gray's POV~**

 _~Nightmare~_

 _I was standing in the middle of my old living room that I don't quite remember. There my young self was sitting on a couch and my mom sitting next to me. Our voices were muffled, I remembered this we were about to get ready for dinner until, my dad started to pack some stuff. We were asking him what he was doing. And he said some of his friends heard Deliora was coming. My mom and I were sitting on the couch trembling in fear. We heard big foot steps, my dad sat next to us and held our hands. Then the house crumbled down my mom and dad disappeared, my young self was screaming. All I could do was watch this. Then I felt something hit me and everything was white._

 _~End Nightmare~_

I woke up with a scream Erza was shaking me, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were here now. I was breathing heavily, I looked around no one else really noticed the commotion. "Are you okay Gray?" Lucy asked me, I nodded and said,"Come on we're going to miss the train." We went inside the train and sat at our seats. Natsu started getting motion sick, Lucy was talking to Erza about something, Happy was sleeping, and I was looking out the window. Ur, Mom, and Dad... And I fell asleep again.

 **Hey guys! Oki so this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic so don't hate me... And I'll try to update once a week same goes for my other stories.**

 **~Grace**


	2. The Trap

**~Erza's POV~**

 ** _Still on the train_**

Gray and Natsu were sleeping, they were in the same side of the booth, Lucy was on the same side as me. Lucy was talking about something, I just kept nodding. "This trip is gonna take a while since this village is far away." I said. Natsu groaned while still sleeping. Lucy laughed, "Poor Natsu." She said. "She LLLLLLLIKES HIM." Happy said. "Shut up you Baka!" She yelled. "Lucy calm down your gonna wake them up." I said, she nodded. Gray is facing the window, still sleeping, Natsu is sitting upside down feeling sick, probably not even sleeping anymore. Then I looked up I saw that blue hair, Jellal,"I uhhh have to go to the bathroom." I said leaving. I caught up to him but, when he turned the other way it wasn't him. I sighed, "Sorry, I thought you were a person I know..." I mumbled. The person nodded and walked off. I haven't seen Jellal in such a long time... I made my way back to our booth and sat down,"Pshhhh" I hear when I sit down, I feel a whoopee cushion. Happy was on the edge of cracking up, I shoot a glare he and Lucy start to get scared,"U-uhhh Erza It was just a joke...hehe." Lucy said nervously laughing. "Whatever..." I mumbled tossing the whoopee cushion to her,"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed. "Uhhh... why're so loud?" Gray groaned, his eyes still closed. "Are we there yet?" Natsu said sickly. "I'm sorry folks, we have to stop for about 1 day because the train station has to do a check on all of the trains." The conductor said over the speakers, we came to a stop. "Natsu we stopped why're you still sick?" Happy asked. "I-IT'S wobbling." He replied. "Okay guys, we'll have to find a hotel to stay in for the night." I said, standing up. Lucy got Natsu and walked out the train car. I looked over to Gray, his eyes were dazed looking out the window, he was still awake but, deep in thought. "Gray, come on lets go." I said. He looked up,"Y-yeah." He said getting up, until the train car started moving. "Why's it moving?" He asked. "I don't know come on." I said, walking towards the conductor's train car.

 **Gray's POV**

When I opened the door, to the conductor's car, there was a person tied up, who I'm guessing is the conductor, and there was two masked people controlling the train. "Ice make... Lance!" I said ice then attacked them."Erza figure out a way to stop the train!" I said. She nodded and went to the controls. The 2 masked people were focusing on me, "Ice make floor!" I yelled they dodged it. "Dammit.." I mumbled. They came towards me, they didn't use magic just knives. The train stopped, throwing them a little back, perfect. "Ice make sword!" I yelled, a sword was made and I ran towards them, but they got up quicker than I expected. I hit the one on my right but the one on my left hit me and he one on my right hit me when he got back up. "Ahhh..." I groaned. I held where they stabbed me, it was deeper than I expected, why is my magic power getting weak all of a sudden? The one that I hit had a pretty deep wound too, Erza then said, "Requip!" She changed into her Clear Heart Clothing. With the two blades she hit both of them and mumbled,"If you hurt my friends you have to go through me." She then looked at me, my vision blurred, "Gray? Are you okay? Gray?" Then blackness, for some reason I'm always used to this part, just black no dream, nothing... But then...

 _Dream_

 _"Gray... Gray" I heard a familiar voice it seemed distant but warm. "Ul?" I called. She appeared, she was with Lyon, still young. I watched from a distance, wait this is my town, destroyed. "Ul? What're we looking for?" Lyon asked. "Survivors." She replied. They kept walking I followed, they were walking around my destroyed block. Is this really what happened? Lyon was looking at my neighbors house, Ul was looking around my destroyed house. Then she spotted me or my younger self and yelled,"Lyon we have a survivor here!" He immediately ran towards Ul, I was standing next Ul... "Ul I miss you..." I whispered. Lyon and Ul pulled my young self, who was still unconscious. My past self slowly opened his eyes. "A-are you okay?" Lyon asked. I looked at my past self, I was broken, well I'm less broken now. I was still next to Ul looking at her looking at my young self. Black slowly started to take over my vision, "Ul, Mom,Dad... I miss you." I mumbled as I felt myself slowly going back to consciousness._

 _End Dream_

 **~Erza's POV~**

"Lucy I don't think those were any ordinary knives." I said. She nodded, "Guys we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu, let's just lay low for a bit, we don't know who these people are..." I said, looking over to Gray. Gray was in one of the beds in Fairy Tail's infirmary, he's been there for one day now and hasn't woken up. "Whatever... You and I know we can't just do nothing..." Natsu mumbled standing up getting the seat near Gray's bed. "Wait, if they wanted to they could've stabbed me but, they only went after Gray... but why?" I asked no one in particular. "Did it have to do something about the mission.?" Lucy asked. Happy was just sitting next to Natsu, both of them looking at Gray. Juvia rushed in, yesterday she came at the exact same time,"How is Gray-sama?" She asked sadly. "He's getting somewhat better." Mira came in with tea and cookies. "Does anyone want one?" She asked, no one responded. "I'll leave them on the table if anyone wants any." She said, placing them on Gray's bed side table. Juvia stood next to Natsu, and looked at Gray sadly she sat in the chair next to Natsu and held Gray's hand. Natsu stood up and left Happy followed, you can tell he was upset, even though Gray was his arch nemesis he cared. Gray started to turn, Juvia looked up. "Ul..." He said, almost not even audible. "I miss you..." He said louder. His eyes were still closed, still unconscious. When will he wake up?

 **SO Cliffhanger... Yay! Sorry guys, Happy Halloween! Well Halloween is over, but yeah... Whatever. See ya Later!**

 **~Grace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Juvia's POV**

Gray sama has been unconscious for 5 days now. He has been calling for his mom and dad and Ul. He and I talked before about what happened to him. He must be having dreams about them, I've been visiting him after my jobs everyday now.

"Good Morning, Juvia!" Mira says walking in with food and tea.

"Good Morning!" I say some what looking at her. "Are you going on a job today?" Mira asks putting the plate on the bedside table.

I shake my head, no. I feel like if I leave something will happen, like Gray sama will wake up. Mira sadly looks at Gray and says,"Juvia, he seems to be getting better, I'm sure he will wake up soon..."

I look at her and smile,"That's good..." I turn back at Gray Sama... Whoever did this I will get revenge, Gray sama...

"I'll be back soon... Call me or Master if anything happens..." She says turning towards the door. "Okay..." I mumble.

"Juvia?" I turn to Gray sitting up on the bed, holding his stomach.

 **Natsu's POV**

Lucy and I just finished a job and we're heading home, thankfully it was walking distance meaning there was no train involved.

"Natsu, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately." Lucy asks worried. "I'm fine, let's just get back to the guild hall." I say in a happy tone.

We walked in the guild, I walk up to where Lucy, Happy, and I usually sit.

I over hear something from Wakaba and Macao that made me so happy.

"Have you heard?" Wakaba asked Macao. "What?" Macao said. "Gray woke up, but no one is allowed to come in the infirmary yet." Wakaba said quietly.

I stood up, without telling Lucy or Happy anything I raced for the infirmary. I try to open the door but its locked. I burn the door open and jump in.

"Natsu I've told you already quit burning down the doors in the guild!" The master said angrily. "I'm sorry, Gramps but I thought the ice stripper woke up and-" I said but then saw Gray sitting up on the infirmary bed, looking at me with his smirk.

"So you finally woke up ice princess, I thought we had to get Juvia to kiss you are somethin'" I said grinning. He still is smirking but I could see a pink tint on his face, he does like Juvia! Juvia turned all red and turned away mumbling, "Love rival..." Over and over again.

"Natsu what's going-... Gray!" Lucy yelled running over to him and hugged him, my eyes twitched. Happy looked at me evilly, I pushed him away.

 **Gray's POV**

I open my eyes to see a pale, white ceiling. I'm so used to see this white ceiling of the guild infirmary. I look around, _What Happened?,_ I see Juvia looking out the door for some reason, "Juvia?" I ask, she immediately turns toward me.

"Gray sama!" She exclaims hugging me tight. I put my head over her's and say,"What happened?" Everything is a blur, what happened for me to be here? All I remember is Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and I went on a mission to my old village.

"Uhh. The train you guys were riding was attacked Erza and you tried to fight them but, they got to you , but Erza got them... They're in jail now..." Juvia mumbled, she looked me in the eye and said,"I'm glad you're okay now."

We were still hugging until, Mira walked in and dropped her plate she was holding and said,"Hi Gray... Are you feeling better?" She slowly got the plate off the floor.

"Yeah, I feel better..." I said scratching my head.

Mira nodded and walked out probably getting Gramps. "How long was I out for?" I ask.

"For 5 days..." Juvia said a tear rolling down her face, since we were still hugging I pulled away and I held her shoulders,"It's okay now... I'm fine..." I say smiling. She nods and hugs me again, tighter.

Mira comes in with Gramps, "Gray, how do you feel?" he asks. I let go of Juvia.

I say, "I feel fine, just a little weak..."I look away.

"Gray, look at me... How do you feel?" He said, I look at his dark black eyes.

The question is hard... I don't know how I feel... I feel weird what happened? Then I remember... the knives. As soon as that knife touched me I felt weak and couldn't use any magic, it got hotter. Come to think of it it's not as cold as it usually is... It's warm, this isn't normal.

"Gramps... I..I don't know what's wrong with me... It's not as cold as it's supposed to be... it's really warm in here." I say starting to breath heavily.

"Mira..." Gramps whispered something to her, she nodded and ran out the door.

"Gramps, what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Gray, something was in those knives for you to lose your power temporarily, meaning you won't have your power for a while. We still don't know who these people are, but they only went for you. That's all we know." He said.

"So when will I get my power back?" I ask looking at my hands.

"It could be 1 more day to 1 more year. You never know with those types of weapons." He mumbled.

I look down not having my power for 1 year? That's the only thing of Ul I have left.

"Gray sama, I'll help you get your powers back." Juvia said.

"Thank you Juvia." I said smiling.

All of a sudden flames were growing on the door, Natsu...

 **Erza's POV**

"Gray's awake!" Mira says looking me in the eyes.

My eyes widen, "Bring me to him." I say.

We are a walking distance from the guild. Once we get there Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, and Happy are already there. Gray is sitting up looking out the window nodding as Juvia talks to him.

"Gray!" I exclaim. He turns my way, I walk up to him. "Are you okay Erza, were you injured?" He asks. "No, I'm fine... Are feeling better?" I ask. He nods, I can tell he was lying, but I let it slide.

I look at everyone in here, "Guys it's getting late, maybe we should let Gray rest." I say.

Everyone agrees and leaves I look back at Gray and Juvia talking still. I imagine Jellal and me like that, when will I see him again? I close the burnt door closed, well it's not that much of a door anymore. I walk out the guild and go to my house.

 **Lucy's POV**

I walk home, with Natsu and Happy, they asked if they can come over and today I just felt like saying yes. I saw when I hugged Gray, Natsu's mood changed... To jealousy? Does he like me? I feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Earth to Lucy we're here." Happy said flying around Natsu and I, I nod and lead.

Once we are in my apartment I ask, "Do want tea or anything?" They both shake their head, no.

I sit in the chair to my table, where they were sitting. I put my head in my arms and felt my eyes heavy.

 **Natsu's POV**

I feel a pink tint cover my face as Lucy sleeps. I look at Happy and say, "What do we do?" In a whisper tone. He shrugs, I roll my eyes.

Her eyes are peacefully closed and her mouth open a gap. I notice I've been looking at her for a while now.

I bring Lucy to her bed and lay her down. I lay on the futon near her bed. And slowly close my eyes.

 **Juvia's POV**

Gray sama and I have been talking for a long time now, making this being the longest I've spent with him. I look at the time 11:00pm, it's late...

"Gray sama, I don't want to bother you anymore, I'll leave now... I'll see you tom-" I got up to leave, turning towards the door, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look back Gray was standing behind me his face was down to where I can't see his dark blue eyes.

"D-don't leave me..." He said, my eyes widen, Gray somewhat collapses but I catch him...

We're sitting on the floor Gray in my arms, quietly sleeping. I feel a pink tint appear on my face, I quickly get Gray sama up and lay him down on the bed.

"Juvia, you can lay down next to me." Gray mumbled, eyes closed and made room next to him, still laying down.

I lay down on the bed and face him, his eyes still closed and made quiet, soft breathes. My hand raises and touches his soft hair, how can my heart beat this fast? I just stare at him then and there. I will protect him no matter what.

 **To be Continued...**

 **So yeah... That's it for this week Bye! And don't worry next chapter will probably be more Lucy x Natsu and Erza x Jellal moments... Merry Thanksgiving!**

 **~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a really really short chapter so don't hate because I'm working on the next chapter that is really long...**

 **Gray's POV**

I wake up, seeing Juvia sleeping next to me, I feel a pink tint cover my face. I look anywhere but at Juvia, but then look at her eyes staring at me.

"AH!" I jump off the bed, and quickly grab my ribs, out of pain.

"Ah, Gray-Sama I'm sorry."She said getting off the bed.

"I-it's fine..." I say scratching my head.

"What's going on?" Erza barges in the room.

"Nothing sorry..." Juvia says looking down.

Erza nods and looks at me, "How are you, Gray?"

"I'm Fine." I say looking out the window.

"I'll check up on you two later." Erza leaves.

"Gray Sama I hate to leave you but, I promised Gajeel and Levy I'll go on a job with them."Juvia said.

"Okay I'll see you later... Be Careful." I say hugging her.

"Okay... Bye!" Juvia says, I see a pink tint painted on her face.

I smile and sit on the bed, close my eyes.

Then I hear small footsteps of Gramps... "Gray we need to talk..."

 **Lucy's POV**

"Natsu wake up we have to get to the Guild!" I yell.

"Ughhh." Natsu groans laying on the bed.

"Come on I have to pay this month's rent on a job!" I yell again.

Natsu quickly stands up,"A JOB?! LET'S GOOOOOO!" Natsu drags me to the guild. Happy slowly follows.

Once we arrive at the guild, we see Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy leaving.

"But Levy!" Jet and Droy call for Levy.

"Look guys I promised Juvia and Gajeel I would go wit them, Shadow Gear will go on a mission when I come back okay?" Levy says. Jet and Droy nod and walk back in the guild.

"Lu-Chan! I didn't see you there!" Levy says.

"Levy-Chan!" I say running up to hug her.

We hug then she says,"Gray and the Master are waiting for you guys he said its urgent..."

I nod and walk in but, Natsu drags me in quickly. I look up at him confused, but see the master waiting for us.

"Gramps what's going on? Is Gray all right?" Natsu asked.

The Master looked hesitant to tell us but finally said, "Gray's fine but,the knives that they attacked Gray with... made Gray's magic power go all the way down... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... We don't know when he will get his magic power and strength back."

I look up at Natsu, his eyes are full of rage and anger. He turns around and walks away, "No one hurts a member of Fairy Tail and just GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he yelled. He was out the door, ''Dammit Natsu..." the master sighed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Like I said it's really short, I'm sorry but I had to post something!**

 **~Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu's POV**

I keep walking, not looking back, until I hear Lucy's voice.

"NATSU WAIT!" She yells, I stop, still not looking back.

"Natsu, I'm coming with you, I want to find out why those two dudes did this to Gray too." Lucy says still behind me.

Happy's voice says, "Aye! You're not the only one who is upset about this!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I say looking back.

"LET'S GO!" I scream, raising my fist in the air.

 **Gray's POV**

"Dammit Natsu" I over hear Gramps say.

I'm still sitting up in the infirmary bed, I try to stand up but immediately fall back onto the bed.

"Ughhh" I groan, I law back and try to listen more.

Erza walks in the guild and asks, "What's going on?"

"Natsu left and I'm pretty sure he's gonna do something stupid." Gramps sighs.

 _Flashback_

 _"Gray we need to talk." Gramps said  
_

 _"What about?" I say._

 _"About why those two men attacked you." He says sitting down._

 _End Flashback_

"Gray? Hello?" Erza shakes her hand in front of me.

"Uh yeah, so Natsu left?" I ask trying to get my thoughts somewhere else.

"Lucy and the he-cat went with him." Carla said crossing her arms.

I nod and see Cana walking over to the infirmary bed.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana says.

I look down and see that I have my clothes on. "What do you mean? I have my clothes on." I say

"That's the problem, why aren't you taking your clothes off?" says putting her hands on her hips.

"I uh don't know." I scratch my head.

 _Flashback_

 _"Wh-what do you mean?" I say.  
_

 _"Those two men are a part of Circus Knight..." Gramps says._

 _I sit in the bed in shock, how did they find me?_

 _End Flashback_

 **Juvia's POV**

I walk out the guild and meet up with Levy, Gajeel, and Lily.

"Okay you guys ready?" Levy asked cheerfully.

I look back to the guild, through the infirmary window, the master is in there talking with Gray. No Juvia, Gray-Sama wouldn't want you to worry.

"Yeah." I say looking forward.

Then I see Levy and Gajeel pointing at a map to see where we are going to go, they are really close. Something tells me I'll be a third wheel in this mission.

 **Erza's POV**

Gray quickly feel asleep after our conversation. But Wendy and Carla decided to stay in the room just in case something happens. I am at a table about to dig into a strawberry cake until...

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE" Which makes me drop my delicious treat on the floor.

I turn around to see Lyon was there, the master was talking to him, but he was still looking around, probably for Gray.

I stand up leaving my smashed cake, trying to get closer to them talking.

"What do you mean?... Circus Knight?...How did they?..." Was all I can get out of the conversation.

"Well, can I please see Gray?" Lyon finally says.

"Yes he is in the infirmary, right over there." The master points him to the right direction.

"So who's Circus Knight?" I ask hands on my hips.

The master looks around to see if anyone's listening, "Let's go somewhere more private." He says.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hi! I am alive yes... Anyway I'm sorry this one is short I was planning to do a longer chapter, but school... Yeah but, I will try to update better and I'm sorry! I'll update hopefully next week! And thank you PokeTail for sharing your ideas with me.  
**

 **~Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lyon's POV**

I walked into the infirmary where there was 2 beds on each side of the room. Gray was in the one nearest to the window, he was asleep and didn't look like he was in any pain.

"Gray what happened to you?" I ask no one in particular.

"Juvia doesn't exactly know what happened to Gray-sama..." I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see the most prettiest woman in the world, Juvia. My heart started to race, but then I remembered she loves Gray.

"Juvia?" I managed to get out.

"But I know *sniff* that he'll be just fine... I know it." Juvia choked out.

I get up towards her and hug her, for Gray I will take care of her... For Gray...

 **Gajeel's POV**

That dammed Juvia leaving me all alone with Levy... She knew something is going on between Levy and me, is that why she left? I sigh and look out the train window and then I just remembered we are in a train, a moving vehicle, I start to gag and hold my stomach. But I felt a hand stroke my hair, and I realized it was Levy's hand, then I started to doze off.

 **Erza's POV**

"Circus Night is a dark guild that Gray had to fight to protect his friend, before he joined Fairy Tail. And long story short they were heavy rivals with Fairy Tail at that time, they took Wakaba and Fairy Tail came to rescue him, and Gray was there battling the guild master." The master said.

"What do they want with him now?" I asked to myself.

"Revenge I guess... Circus Night was captured by the Council but, just recently the Magic Council was under attacked so it is temporarily disbanded." He explained.

"So that means-" I was cut off by someone barging in.

"MASTER we're under attack!" It was Macao.

"Erza..." The master sighed. "I got it." I muttered and ran out.

 **Lucy's POV**

Natsu, Happy, and I were walking around a lot and decided to stop and eat lunch at a local restaurant. But Natsu wasn't chowing down his food like he normally does, he just sat there playing with his food with his fork while Happy ate all the raw fish on his plate(s). This is really affecting Natsu more than I thought.

"Natsu are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and put a wide grin on his face and started filling his face full of food.

I smiled and ate my food when I over heard an "interesting conversation".

"Haha yeah we totally beat up that kid that picked up a fight with the master way back." One guy said.

"Ha yeah thanks to the magic council being disbanded Circus Night is back!" Another guy said.

"The magic council, disbanded?" I asked quietly to Natsu.

Natsu shrug his shoulders and said, "Whatever happened, I know the scent of the guys who attacked Gray, and that's them all right." He stood up and walked over to the table they were sitting at.

"You guys attacked my comrade and I won't accept that!" Natsu yelled, before they could answer he yelled, "Fire dragon ROAR!" And he blew the fire blowing them away.

A few of them fell down but a some were still standing ready to fight. I realized I should help too.

"Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!" I chant holding Sagittarius's key

"Sagittarius shoot them!" I yell.

"Moshi Moshi!" he says as he appears and shoot all of them without missing.

And when I turn around I see Natsu grabbing one of the members of "Circus Night". Natsu was saying something he had a kind of rage in his eyes and dropped the guy roughly on the ground and ran out.

"Natsu..." Happy mumbled as he flew over, I closed Sagittarius's gate thanking him while running off.

When I finally caught up to him we ended up at the guild hall.

"Natsu what's happen-" But there was an unusual silence coming from the guild.

Now that I looked closer, everyone was worn out and the guild hall was more of a mess than it already was.

I tried finding out what was wrong, that's when I noticed the infirmary door was wide open and a certain ice mage was gone.

 **To Be Continued...**  
 **  
**

 **HAHAHAHA I am an evil person... I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Please forgive me! I was so caught up with my other stories and procrastination was in play too, but HERE IT IS! I'll try my best to update more, until then!**

 **~Grace**


End file.
